tua_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Eras of 2Gamma
2Gamma, one of the main members and founders of the TUA Universe, has gone through lots of eras. Here's a list. TF ERA - Early September 2012 to Mid October 2013 The TF Era was a long era where 2Gamma only wrote very short solo stories about TFs. It is thought that it might be several medium-length eras combined into one as not much is remembered about it. DEVIANTART ERA - Late October 2013 to Mid December 2013 The deviantART Era was a rough era that started out with 2Gamma meeting some people he had been fans of for several months and ended with an angry and lonely 2Gamma leaving deviantART. It was similar to the TF Era but he was more social and the stories were now longer but still poorly written and lacking any plot other than "person exists, person TFs, the end." COMEDICAL ERA - Late December 2013 to Late March 2014 The Comedical Era was a liked era that coincided with the Classical Era of TUA Universe and therefore was a carefree and, as the name of it says, comedic era in which most stories were written for fun. However, this also led to the stories coming off as somewhat childish and poorly written, along with having too much pop culture references, especially if the concept would have worked better as a more serious story. In the end, the era was a good one, but one with several flaws as well. SOLO ERA - Early April 2014 to Late November 2014 The Solo Era was a boring era story-wise as it was one of the few pre-2016 ones where solo stories were more common than duo stories. Most content was either focused on post-apocalyptic worlds or Pokemon, and 2Gamma's personality was similar to the Comedical Era. However, as this was also the era in which the whole pop culture thing died down, it wasn't completely bad. It was also the era in which Mack became a hated villain. GOLDEN ERA - Early December 2014 to Early April 2015 The Golden Era was an optimistic era in which TUA Universe became a thing again, even though it was under the name TUAPedia at the time, and in which many stories were balanced between comedic and dark. However, it was also an era in which several of the bad traits from the Comedical Era remained but toned down. It was also the era where using a Wikia became common. BLOG ERA - Mid April 2015 to Late August 2015 The Blog Era was a dark era but also a good one. It was best known for being the era in which Goji's Blog became as important as The Ultimate Attack, but it was also the era in which the quality of 2Gamma's content improved and the era in which Mack became a villain. Many characters were created during this era, including Justin, Justindile, Genesect City, and the current incarnation of Insta. 2Gamma's real life experiences were also pretty positive during the Blog Era, especially in June and July. However, a dark stain on this era occured in late July in the form of Totodilia, a solo story about torture and murder. REWRITE ERA - Early September 2015 to Late October 2015 The Rewrite Era was an upbeat era mainly focused on the 2015 TUA Rewrite and the removal of copyrighted characters from the stories. It was also a particularly good one for 2Gamma in real life, even though few stories were finished in this era outside of the titular rewrite. The only bad thing about it was it being somewhat dark like the previous Blog Era. MONSTER ERA - Early November 2015 to Mid March 2016 The Monster Era was a particularly great era for TUA Universe and 2Gamma in which creativity reached its peak. It was heavily inspired by the Golden Era in content, and even the more blatantly late 2015 content was well written. Most characters also became their current incarnations during this era. However, this era also involved the return of copyrighted content, which was unwanted only a few months prior. Much of present day TUA Universe is heavily based around this era's themes. DARK ERA - Late March 2016 to Early August 2016 The Dark Era was a, well, dark era for 2Gamma, not due to the content (which was actually pretty lighthearted) but due to personal issues. It was one of the few eras in which no new content, not even solo stories, was being made for TUA Universe. SKLOHIORAWR ERA - Mid August 2016 to Late September 2016 SLOW ERA - Early October 2016 to Late March 2017 REALISTIC ERA - Early April 2017 to Late June 2017 SKLOHIORAWR REVIVAL ERA - Early July 2017 to present